


Christmas Prayer

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-10
Updated: 2000-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds himself alone at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Prayer

Simon waved his cigar at the young police observer. "Are you coming tonight?" 

"I don't think so." Blair vacated his seat to stand by the window. 

"It'll take your mind off..." 

Blair twisted around and quickly interrupted his friend. "Off what? Off the fact that Jim is gonna be away for Christmas." He shook his head. "I doubt that very much." 

Simon sighed heavily. "It's for charity, Blair." 

"I'll send a donation." The anthropologist turned back to the window. 

Simon threw his cigar down in disgust. "God dammit, Blair. It's for the orphans. And you sure as hell know Jim would want you to be there." 

"Okay." 

The man's whisper was so low Simon nearly missed it. Dragging his large frame out of his chair, he went to stand beside Blair, pulling him into a comforting hug. 

"I miss him, Simon." Blair closed his eyes, his words muffled against the police captain's jacket. 

"I know it's hard... Jim being gone and everything. But staying home, moping, is not the way to deal with his absence." Simon tugged on a strand of Blair's long hair. "Besides... you wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to see Rafe and H dressed up as elves now, would you?" 

Blair swiped at his eyes and smiled up at the big man. "H in tights? I guess that's a sight worth seeing." 

Simon hugged the smaller man again. "Good. I'll drop by and pick ya up at seven." 

* * *

"Where are you going?" Simon tugged on the sleeve of the police observer's tuxedo jacket. 

Blair ignored his friend's inquiry, continuing to excuse his way down the row, carefully avoiding the toes of the elegantly dressed people. He finally reached the aisle but Simon thwarted his escape by grabbing his arm once again. 

Glancing worriedly at the young man, Simon whispered, "Blair?" 

Blair hung his head, avoiding Simon's gaze. "I need to slip away." 

"You can't leave. The best part of the show is about to start." 

Blair lifted his face and Simon frowned as he caught sight of the sadness in the anthropologist's eyes. "Come and sit back down. It'll be okay." 

Blair shook his head, his freshly washed curls tumbling around his face. "I'm gonna start blubbering if you don't let me go. This was gonna be our first Christmas together and now..." 

Simon watched as Blair ran for one of the theater's nearest enclosed balconies. Reaching for a forbidden cigar, the police captain turned and quickly made his way backstage. 

* * *

Blair burst through the glass doors, the slightly chilled air slapping him in the face. Choking back a sob, he gazed into the darkness for several minutes. Music slipped through the partially open door, a male voiced serenading him. Tears spilled over as Blair listened to the song being performed. 

_I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me._

Blair attempted to sing along but the simple words got stuck in his throat. Wrapping his arms around his body, he, instead, offered his lover's name to the star filled sky. 

"Jim." 

_Christmas eve will find me, where the love light gleams._

Removing the evidence of his tears with the back of his hand, Blair sniffed loudly and turned to rejoin his friends. He stepped through the glass paneled door and... 

... straight into the arms of his lover. Jim smiled tenderly at Blair as he continued to sing, his fingers brushing away the happy tears falling down Blair's cheek. 

_I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams._

Blair cupped the sides of Jim's face and pulled the taller man down. "You're not a dream, are you?" 

Jim gathered his lover close. Indicating the mistletoe hanging above their heads, he tilted Blair's head and kissed the man long and hard, his mouth re-familiarizing itself with the intimate heat of his lover. 

"Santa heard your prayer and here I am," Jim whispered. "Merry Christmas, Chief." 

Blair threw his arms around the detective and hugged the breath out of him. Glancing over Jim's shoulder, he caught sight of a familiar face peeking through the glass. He waved at Simon and laughed, the pure joy in his voice echoing out into the darkness. Pressing his lips to his lover's ear, he inquired softly. 

"When did Santa start smoking cigars?" 

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
